The Other Side Of The TV
by SeppukuDeity
Summary: When two girls from Earth get sucked into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho.......who knows what will happen....(rated R for later chapters)
1. Getting Sucked In

Disclaimer ~I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any other anime characters...or shows..so you cant sue! though I'm Lisa and Jessica is my friend.  
  
If your in the San Antonio area you better watch out. It looks like tropical storm Andrew is heading you way. You should expect heavy rainfall ,and some strong winds." The news broadcaster said.  
"Boring" A girl said as she changed the channel. It was a young girl around the age of 14.She was sitting in a comfortable position on the couch.  
"Lisa! My mom just called she said if we clean the house before she gets home she'll each pay us 20 bucks each!" Her friend called from the kitchen.*wow 20 dollars ,awesome*Lisa headed for the kitchen where her friend Jessica sat at the kitchen table. Lisa walked up to her and said, "What do we have to clean?". Jessica started to laugh and looked up at Lisa and said "Hahaha nothing I just wanted you to come here and help me make us some food"  
"Your evil you know that?" Lisa scowled. Lisa knew it herself that she wouldn't have gotten up from her comfortable position unless it was something important like earning money.  
"I know" Jessica sat up and headed for the fridge. Lisa followed her and gave her a puzzled look." What exactly are we making?" Jessica was holding out a box of frozen pizza.  
"That's what you needed me for?" Lisa said sarcastically  
"No you need to get the soda's I didn't feel like getting it from the  
  
garage" Jessica said grinning  
"Okay ,I'll get the soda's what do you want a rootbeer or a coke?"  
"I'll take a rootbeer"Lisa nodded and walked to the garage. Jessica opened the pizza box and took it out. She placed it on a cooking sheet and looked at the box."ok umm...400 degress .....why am I talking to myself?" She placed the pizza in the oven .Right then her friend Lisa came back." So how many more minutes till Yu Yu Hakusho's on?" Lisa asked  
Jessica looked at her watched and said "umm ..about 20 more minutes. Chill Lise just wait"  
"So when's your mom coming home?" Lisa asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Aren't you glad school's out ?"  
"I miss school. All the memorys"Jessica made fake crying sounds Lisa just started laughing  
"I know who you really miss." Lisa grinned  
"Oh shut-it lise!"Jessica yelled  
"I'm just kidding,umm pizza smells good"  
"I know"  
"Uhh how many more minutes left?"  
"3, oh crap!"Jessica ran to the stove and turned off the oven. She put on her oven mit and pulled out a burned pizza.  
"umm pizza"  
" Uhh Holy shit!Ga Dammit!*stomps foot*Lisa I burned the stupid pizza!Damn it all to hell!  
Lisa walked up to where Jessica was and looked at the pizza  
"The pizza died" Lisa laughed. Lisa walked to the pantry and pulled out peanut butter and tossed it to Jessica .Then she took out some bread and walked over to Jessica." sandwiches!"  
"Your such a freak'n reject lise"  
"yeah I know ,so are you" then they both started laughing. They soon were finished with making the sandwiches and headed out to the living room. They sat on the couch and turned the TV to Cartoon Network.Cyborg 009 was just ending  
"Do you like this show?" Lisa asked  
"No its gay" Jessica said  
"I know .I cant believe they took kenshin off toonami for this "  
"I know!"  
That's when the power went out and Lisa dropped her sandwich.  
"Oh great I lost my sandwich!" Lisa yelled all frustrated  
"Lisa! how can you loose your sandwich!"  
"hey I think I found it!" Lisa said and reached under the couch and pulled out an old chicken bone  
"eww gross!" Lisa yelled and tossed it. Lisa reached under the couch again and found an old remote and surprisingly right next to it was her sandwich. Lisa pulled them both out and the power came back on  
"found it! oh yeah here" Lisa handed Jessica the old remote and Lisa took a bite out of her sandwich  
"Ewww lise that's sick your still eating it?!"  
"Yeah" The power had turned off the television.  
"Hey maybe this old remote still works." Jessica clicked the on button and a bright light took over the room. Jessica and Lisa were sucked into the TV. 


	2. This is new

Authors note: hey peoples it's me Lisa (duh) and well here chapter two.*remember* I don't own yu yu hakusho but it would be kool if I did hehehehe.well on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2:  
It was raining. The dark clouds were taking over the evening sky. The loud roaring of thunder was heard though out the city. Weston noticed as he looked Through his window.*that's hell of a storm out there*he thought. He walked back to the couch and turned on the TV. He had made it just in time for his favorite show to come on.Yu Yu Hakusho.He sat in concentration as the show began.  
  
"Botan! Get Yusuke!"Koenma screamed. Botan came running in the office. She was panting.  
"Yes, Koenma sir! "Botan looked wiped out. But nodded in agreement and hopped on her oar and flew out of the office.  
"Koenma, Sir what's going on?" The ogre said  
"We just got word of new demons in the area! They could be extremely dangerous!"Koenma yelled, "Plus if they wreck havick open the world father will kill me! Why do they have to come now?! I have so much paper work to do! And if I don't get it done...he shivered at his words: father will spank me....."Then he started rushing into his paper work like there was no tomorrow.  
  
*Wow new episode.kool*Weston thought. Then the commercial break started. Weston got up from his spot and went looking for his phone. He walked into the kitchen and found his cordless. He dialed up a number and called his friend Kat.  
"Hello" Kat answered the phone  
"Hey, its me west"  
"Oh hey what's up? Never mind its back on-" Weston ran in the living room and sat down.  
  
"Yusuke! Im so glad I found you."Botan said as she lowered herself to the ground. Yusuke was just looking at her.  
"What is it now?" he asked  
"Koenma needs you! Its urgent!"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. Just get on!"Yusuke climbed up on her oar and they flew off.  
"I wonder who this new demon is?" at said  
"Yeah"  
  
Yusuke and Botan ran up to Koenma's office and barged in. Koenma looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
"'Bout time u got here!"Koenma screamed  
"Sorry sir it's not easy to find him"  
"Well what is it?"Yusuke asked  
"We have some new demons. We need up to capture them and bring them here!"  
"Sure piece of cake. What do they look like?" Koenma turned on his TV .He turned it to channel 3 and there was a picture of Lisa and Jessica passed out on the ground at the local park. Yusuke looked at them. They look like normal Human girls. If he didn't know better he would think that they were.  
"Yusuke! Hurry and leave and bring them here!"Koenma screamed  
"Right!" And nodded and left. Then there was another commercial break.  
  
"Was that-"Kat was cut off.  
"Holy shit! That was Lisa and Jessica!" Weston yelled.  
"Oh my god that's so cool!"  
"Kat. That doesn't sound strange to you?!"  
"Man they suck, how'd they get to go into the show!?"  
"*sigh*You don't get it do you?"  
"What? Sorry, can't hear you with all the noise"  
"Never mind*sigh*"  
"Shhhh! Its back on"  
  
Yusuke was running.*stupid Koenma. Bothering me on a Saturday.*He hadn't even noticed that's he just arrived until he spotted them. He walked over to them and shook them up. Lisa's eyes opened then the announcer came on.  
"Who are these new demons? Well tune in next time for another exciting episode of YuYu Hakusho!"Then the theme song started playing. And then Weston turned of the TV.  
  
"Noooo! Why is it over!" at yelled  
"I know it always ends at the good parts!"  
"Well I have to go. Im watching my nephew and he got glue in his hair 'Kat! It hurts its not coming out whaaaa!' Did you hear that I got to go bye!" Then Weston hung up the phone and went to his room.  
  
Ok next chapter will be awesome and things will get heated up lol.ijust need to be convinced that u people want to read it so plz review. I love you guys *tear* 


	3. The demon

Lisa opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw Yusuke staring at her. She sat up instantly .*What the hell?*she thought. She looked around She was in a park. Then she noticed her friend next to her was unconscious.  
"You need to come with me."Yusuke said Lisa looked at her hand and she got the shock of her life. She was a cartoon. She was in the Yu Yu Hakusho show.*But how? How did this happen? How am I going to get out?*He pulled her up. And she stood next to him. He lifted Jessica up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking. Lisa followed him and she looked terribly lost. She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
"Where are we going?" Lisa had the courage to say.  
"Koenma needs to see you. The twerp even bugged me on a Saturday."  
"Oh." That when Jessica started coming to. When she opened her eyes she realized she was being carried. But by whom. She looked in front and saw Lisa walking behind this mysterious stranger.  
"Lisa where the hell are we?! And who is carrying me?!" Jessica yelled .It brought a grin to Lisa's face. Just think about it. How would you explain to your bestfriend? That where in a anime and that oh yeah your being carried by Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho.*Well I'll just tell her straight*  
"Ha well your not going to believe me but where in a cartoon and Yusuke is carrying you. HAHAH it's kind of funny" Lisa said  
"Yeah its me Yusuke."Yusuke turned his head to face her  
"But how?!-"Then she passed out again.  
"Well that didn't last long." Lisa ran to catch up to Yusuke.  
  
When they reached Koenma's office, it seemed he was expecting us.  
"So nice to meet you I'm Koenma.Ruler of spirit world" He went up to shake Lisa's hand. Lisa had stars in her eyes and ran up to him and started pinching his checks.  
"Awwww your such a cute baby!"  
"I am not a baby!"Koenma screamed. Then he transformed himself to his teenage form.  
"Aww you ruined the fun."Yusuke was trying to hold back his laughter. It was terribly hard. But Lisa was still pinching Koenma's cheeks.  
"Well you please take a seat." He pointed Lisa towards the seat. She nodded and sat down. Yusuke put Jessica next to Lisa to listen just in case she happened to get up during their discussion.  
"So what did you want?"  
  
Yusuke walked out of the office and saw Botan standing outside the door trying to listen.  
"What are you doing?" He laughed  
"What do you think" She gave him a glare  
"Aren't Grim Reaper's busy people? Arent you supposed to be out guiding the dead or something or painting your nails."  
"NO!" she stormed over to him.  
"Uhhh?"  
"Why don't you just grow up Yusuke and leave me alone!"Botan screamed.  
"Me grow up! Why don't you grow up! You're the one who's listening on other peoples conversations!" That's when Lisa walked out of Koenma's office dragging Jessica on the floor. Yusuke and Botan just looked at Lisa and ran over to her.  
"Uhh hi i'm Botan!"Botan said all cheerful  
"Uhh I...Dammit Jessica wake up. I would shake your hand and all but I cant right now...Hey Yusuke cane you give me a hand here?" Lisa asked.  
"Sure "Then he picked up Jessica again.  
"Now I can shake you hand. Im Lisa." Lisa shook Botans hand.  
"Hey umm do you know where the hotel is?" Lisa asked  
"Well i'm not sure. Yusuke do you know where it is?"Botan asked Yusuke.  
"Well I can take you there if you want." He looked in Lisa's eyes.  
"Uh sure. Kool lets go!" Then they left.  
"Botan!"Koenma scream from his office.  
"Coming sir!" Then she ran in his office  
"Botan! Get Hiei now!"  
"Fine, fine i'm leaving" Then hoped on her oar and left. The ogre walked up to Koenma and asked  
"Koenma sir. Why do we need Hiei?"  
"Well oger! We just do its none of your buisness!"Then koenma went back to his paper work. Botan flew in at the park and started a major search. That's when she found him. He was sitting at his spot on the tree just looking at her  
"Hiei i'm so glad I found you. Koenma needs you right away." She looked at him and he said,  
"hn"And left at the speed of light.  
  
Lisa and Yusuke and Jessica just walked in to their hotel room.  
"Lisa where are we?" Jessica finally woke up.  
"Our new place Jessica. Our new place."  
"Well thank you Yusuke "Then Lisa hugged him  
"Yeah thanks" And then Jessica hugged him.  
"Your welcome guys. Oh yeah .He pulled out a pen and wrote his number on a napkin. Then handed it to Jessica.  
"Bye!" He waved and left  
"Bye "Lisa and Jessica said in unison. Jessica closed the door and walked into her room.*Lets see my room*Lisa thought as she walked in her room and looked around.*Cool*she thought and lied on the bed for a quick nap.  
  
"Yes what do you want?"Hiei said in a scowl  
"Hiei I need you to follow this girl. I would have you follow her friend to but we know nothing about her. You see Jessica was unconsious during their visit."Koenma said showing him a picture of Lisa.  
"There staying at room 214 at the hotel"  
"Fine"Hiei nodded and left.  
  
When he finally arrived at the hotel. He snuck in through the window and found Lisa asleep. It was already pretty late and they had had a thought day so far so it was only natural for them to sleep. He sat in a chair next to Lisa's bed and ended up falling asleep himself.  
  
Chapter 4:  
The sun is a blinding light. When you want to sleep it could be your worst enemy. In this case it was Jessica's worst enemy. She looked at the alarm next to her bed. It read 6:00am.*Stupid sun!*She thought and got out of bed. She looked in the dresser in her room. It actually had clothes in it. And surprisingly they were her clothes from the human world.*What the ?*She thought as she pulled out a strange uniform from her dresser.*I've seen one of these before. But were. Oh man this is a battle uniform.*Underneath wear the battle uniform was there as a sword. She pulled out the sword.*Wow this is awesome*She toke her uniform in her arms and walked to the bathroom to change.  
When she was done she looked in the mirror." Wow not bad." She said aloud.*I always liked the color green*. Then she brushed her hair into a ponytail and walked back to the dresser. She saw a music box on top of it and opened It. It was playing Lifestyles Of The Rich And The Famous.*Cool!*she thought. She stuck her hands in it and pulled out cash.*i'm going shopping.*Then she ran out of the hotel room.  
  
Hiei woke up at the sound of a door. He looked to see if Lisa had woken up. But she was asleep. He got up out of his chair and walked in the living room to see if Jessica had left.*she's long gone*He thought and walked back into Lisa's room.  
  
*Ok what do Lisa and I need? ...Food!.....and ummm....Clothes and......Shoes.....kimonos!......and...Inuyasha stuff!...But first I'll get the food. Then spend the rest of the cash*Her thoughts brought a grin to her face. She walked in to a little grocery store. She was in a rush she wanted to get out there and shop for more important stuff. She grabbed some chips and soda.*Yep that will do*She smiled. All Lisa and her would eat is junkfood. She started running to get to the check out stand when she accidentally bumped into a man. She fell down and started rubbing her head "Oww.... sorry" She looked up and the man was picking up her stuff. Then she realized it was Kurama.  
"No problem." He said and helped her up.  
"No i'm really sorry. I'm Jessica"Kurama handed her .Her stuff.  
"I'm Kurama"He smiled and shook her hand. It brought a slight blush to Jessica's face.*Ask him for help. You're new here. Plus he's hot!*  
"Uhh hey can you show me around this place I'm new here?"  
"I did have plans. But your a nice girl so sure I'd love to" He smiled at her. Jessica started blushing.  
  
They walked of the store together. Hand in hand.(Aww how cute.Sorry Jessica I just had to say it .)Both Jessica and Kurama were blushing.(Tee- hee-hee).  
"Uhh Kurama i have to tell you something" Jessica said looking up at him.  
He looked her in concern. "What is it?"  
"Well i'm not your average girl I'm a demon .Me and my friend are. Well I think cuz I think that's what koenma said" She looked down at her feet.  
"Ohh well don't feel bad. Im one to." He kissed her on the check to make her feel better. (hehehhehe) She just blushed more.  
  
"No mom.....You can't make me go........I don't want to go....to...school." Lisa mumbled in her sleep. Hiei just smiled and tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
Jessica and Kurama just entered the hotel room. They were each carrying 5 bags each. Jessica and Kurama opened Lisa's bedroom door and threw all the bags on Lisa's bed making Lisa wake up.  
"Uhh?!"Lisa said while rubbing her eyes  
"Good mourning sunshine!" Jessica said  
"Hey hiei"Kurama waved to Hiei  
Hiei just looked at him  
*Hiei?*She looked to her right and saw Hiei sitting in a chair next to Lisa's bed  
"What time is it?" Lisa mumbled  
"It's 1 o'clock Lisa! Get up!"Jessica said  
"Look at what I got you!" Jessica pulled out clothes.  
"Cool"  
"Look at this?"Kurama said pulling out an Inuyasha action figure "Its for you Jessica said you'd like it." He handed it to Lisa  
"Wow!!!!!!! Its inuyasha! Ok people get out of my room I need to change" Then everybody left the room. 


	4. Falling in love

Author here.Wow I cant believe you people really like me *tear*Well here is my newest chapter for ya.Well i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho but it would be kool if I did lol.So dont sue cuz if you do your not going to get anything i cant even aford a ticket to the movies.And thats depressing lol.But hey enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 5:  
a/n hey its me i kindda srewed up on the chapter 4 being on chapter 3 lol plz forgive me im sorry.  
  
Lisa got out of her warm comfy bed and walked over to the dresser to put her new clothes that Jessica bought for her away.When she opened the dresser it already had clothes in it.*Whoa how did all my clothes get here already?* "Oh well.!"She said aloud and just tossed her clothes in there.That when something caught her eye it was a black and pink battle uniform.She took it out and exzmined it.*kool*"Im going to put it on I guess"She said and walked into the restroom and changed.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror *Not bad *She thought and burshed her hair and walked out.She walked to the dresser yet again and she saw a musicbox ontop of it.She opened it up and it started playing "Clint Eastwood"By the gorillaz.She started to giggle *Interesting musicbox*She stuck her hand in and pulled out cash.*Awesome!*  
  
"So Kurama do you want to stay for dinner?"Jessica asked.Hiei was sitting on the living room couch and Kurama was standing next to Jessica.  
"I would love that."He smiled  
*Stupid human emotions.Hn*Hiei thought.Thats when Lisa walked out of her room in her battle uniform.Surprising Jessica,Kurama,and even Hiei.  
"So whatcha guys think?"Lisa said grinning "I found it in the dresser"  
"Lisa!"Jessica ran to her friend."I thought you were going to wear something i got you."  
"I was but I changed my mind .I promise ill wear something you bought me tomarrow.Ok"Lisa begged ."This is just so freak'n kool i had to wear it today!"Lisa smiled.  
"Fine"Jessica grummbled "What do you want for dinner ?Where ordering out."  
"Well...I'm going to out today."Lisa smirked  
"What?! Why?!"Jessica yelled  
"I want to check out spirit world and stuff.Check ya later."Lisa said while walking to the door ."Bye!"She yelled and shuut thhe door and left.  
"Well I guess im off."Hiei said while walking to the door.  
"Where are you going?!"Jessica yelled  
"I have to follow her its my job "Hiei said and left  
Kurama looked at Jessica with a smirk."Well i guess that gives us some alone time" She just looked at him with a evil glame in her eye and tackled him into a huge hug.They fell to the ground in each others arms.  
  
*Wow it wasnt very hard to get here now was it*Lisa thought as she walked down a street of spirit world.Hiei was not far behind her except he was jumping ontop the roof of demons homes to follow her.He didnt want her to know that he was following her.She was walking by some sort of market place.  
"Get your necklaces here!"A demon yelled as she walked by.  
"Human eyes!Get your human eyes!"Another one yelled.*Eww gross.*She thought and kept walking by.  
"Shishi!Shishi I love you!"Lisa turned her head and looked at the fangirls.They were at his feet.Begging him to marry them.Lisa just laughed.*Hey I saw him on tv.*She thought and keep walking by.That when Shishiwakamaru looked up and saw her walk by.He got up and ran to catch up to her.She looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Do you mind moving out of my way?"Lisa said with a smirk.  
"How come your not like those fangirls?"He asked.He wouldnt move out of her way.  
"I dont see whats the point "She said and pushed him out of her way.Then he ran in front of her again.  
"What do you want.Do you want me to beg for you to marry me.Oh shishi"She said sarcastically.  
"That would be nice."He smiled.  
"Well if you dont mind im going to walk away now."Then she pushed him out of her way yet again.But then he ran in front of her again to.Hiei looked on all pissed off that he wasnt leaving Lisa alone.*What is this emotion im feeling *he pondered.  
"How about I take you out for some dinner right now?"He asked.You could hear the girls in the backround start crying.(If you dont remember Shishi wakamaru he was the guy Genki beat up .The one Yusuke said looked like a pop star.Yeah him)  
"Why should I?"She said with a smirk.  
"I like that in a women.You got lot of potental"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your atitude.So is it a yes or a no?"  
"Oh joy I have atitude!"Lisa started laughing.  
"Well whats the answer?"  
"Sure why not I got nothing else to do?"  
Then a fangirl ran up to Lisa and stomped on her foot.  
"Hey what the hell was that for!"Lisa yelled  
"If you break his heart I will kill you."The girl threatened  
"Oh god I better do what you say.You terrofy me"Lisa said sarcasticly  
  
.  
"Whatever."The girl said and stormed off  
"Well lets go."He said and took Lisa's hand and they started walking off to a resturant.  
  
*What the hell is wrong with me?Why am i feeling such emotion for such a stupid human agh demon anyway?Oh no i couldnt be that again?!*He thought.Hiei knew what it was.He hated it.He was going into heat.He had to be carefull when he was going through heat.He tends to be agressive during it (Just like a dominatrix lol).Also if he didnt get his way he usally became dangerous.*I have to go .*He had to.If he would stay he would surely kill Shishiwakamaru out of pure jelousy.But why.*Oh no am I falling for her?!*Then he ran off.  
  
Durning this time Jessica and Kurama were siting on the couch snuggled up watching Jeepers Kreepers.Jessica curled up in Kurama's lap.She loved the whole idea of being with this guy.He was perfect for her.He was nice,hot,and smart.He started rubbing her back.And soon later she feel asleep.Kurama looked down at her.It brought a smile to his face.He turned off the tv and looked at his watch it was late .It was around 12 .So he decided that he would stay with his new lover over night .(aww how cute)Then he soon fell asleep himself.  
  
Hiei soon arrived to Lisa's room.He expected her to be there but she wasnt.*Hn she must still be on her date with that loser.*He thought.He sat on Lisa's bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
Later after there date  
"How would you like to go out again tomarrow?"Shishi said with a smirk  
"maybe"Lisa said.Thats when he kissed Lisa on the cheeck and left.Lisa just blushed slightly and started to walk back to the hotel. She loved it here.Everything was so peaceful. She finally walked up to hotel room and took out the key from her pocket.Then she opened the door.She looked in the living room and saw Jessica and Kurama asleep on the sofa.*Aww how cute ^_^*she thought and walked to her room.She was startled at first seeing Hiei asleep on her bed.*I guess im taking the floor tonight:sigh:stupid floor*She took a pillow off her bed and a blanket out of the closet.And soon fell asleep as well. 


	5. groan here we go again

heres my next chapter.im so awesome.i love you people.  
  
Chapter 6: When Jessica awoke the first thing she saw was the beautiful face of her new boyfriend.It brought a brightsmile to her face.She sat up slightly trying not to wake up her lover.But it was to late.He smiled and grabbed her into a passionate kiss.He wraped his arms around Jessica's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.The kiss seemed to last for etirnity in Jessica's eyes.But when the kiss was finally over Jessica started to giggle. "Do you know what time it is?"She said "Whoa it's 1 already"He giggled "Do you think we should wake up Lisa?" "Why ?" "Because she sleeps forever."Jessica laughed "Well you get her up and ill make us some breakfast"Then Jessica grabbed onto him for a kiss before her departure.She didnt really want to leave.But she had to she sudjested it.So she finally got up and walked over to Lisa's room.When she opened the door she saw Hiei asleep on Lisa's bed.*I guess o have to wake him up and ask him where Lisa is*She walked over there and soon tripped and fell making a loud thud.She landed hard on her face."Damnit!Lisa what the hell are you doing on the floor!"Jessica yelled.That imedantly woke Hiei up and he looked over towards the floora and saw Jessica toppled over Lisa. "Oww!Jessica get off me!"Lisa screamed.Thats when Kurama ran in the room and couldnt help but start laughing. "Lisa what the hell are you doing on the floor?!"Jessica got off of Lisa and helped her up. "Well Hiei fell asleep on my bed and I didnt want to wake him up so I went to sleep on the floor." "Fine."Then she and Lisa walked out into to the living room. Kurama walked over to Hiei and took a sit next to him. "So you fell asleep on her bed."Kurama grinned "Isnt it ovious Kurama"He scowled "Your in heat arent you."Kurama said laughing.Hiei looked shocked.How could his friend have known. "Yeah and so what.What are you trying to imply Kurama?" "Nothing.Just behave yourself."Kurama and Hiei both sat up and walked into the living room where the girls were. Jessica walked over to Kurama and he put his arm around her waist.Hiei felt a little uncofterble.Lisa just got stars in her eyes and keep making aww noises. "So where should we go today guys?" "Hn."Hiei said.Lisa was just quiet. "How about we get Yusuke and the others and we go out and play lazer tag."Kurama said "That sounds fun!"Jessica said "Well ill get Yusuke and the others.Hiei would you like to come with me."Hiei just nodded and walked out the door with Kurama. "So Lise how come your so quiet this mourning" "Well i sort of had plans today." "As in what?!"Jessica yelled. "I have a date.But I dont have to go."Lisa looked at her feet Jessica walked over to her friend and sat down next to her. "Really anyone I know?!" "You seem glad your not mad that im not going with you guys tonight?" "Well I kinda am but who's the lucky guy?" "Well you might remember him from the dark tournament.The pretty boy that fought Genki." "Oh my god!Your going out with him!"Jessica screamed .It wasnt a mad scream .She was happy "Yeah his name is Shishiwakamaru" "Well if you go you promised me you'd wear one of the new clothes I got you so you have to wear one."Jessica said grinning. "Fine let me change.Hey dude since i wont be going with you guys I feel kinda bad why dont you pick out something for me."Jessica smiled.And followed Lisa to her room.  
  
During that time Kurama and Hiei were at Yusuke's doorstep.They knocked on the door.They stood there forever untill Yusuke finall answered the door. "Hey guys whats up!"Yusuke seemed happy to see them. "You want to go with us to Lazer Park (I know its a gay name but oh well)"Kurama said. "Who's going?" "Well"Hiei answered."Kurama,Me,Lisa,Jessica,Botan,Kayko,Yukina and your stupid friend Kuwabara." "Well Yusuke do you want to come ?" "Yeah sure.I'll call everybody to meet us there.What time?" "Now"Hiei said. "Ok I'll meet you guys there."Then Yusuke closed the door and Hiei and Kurama walked back to the hotel.  
  
"There is no way im hell im wearing that!"Lisa scream.Jessica was holding up a pink dress. "You said you'd wear anything that I'd pick and since your going on a date you should wear this"Jessica winked "No way not till hell freezes over!"Lisa scream "Come on Lise." "No way I dont do dresses there so blah!" "Fine.Just wear these then."Jessica picked out a pair of black jeans and a pink shirt with a skull on it.Lisa eyes lite up instanly and she took it. "Wow!Ilove it!"Then she ran into the bathroom to change. When Lisa came out of the bathroom finally she just did modeling poses. "Jessica will you be a doll and get me some fresh spring water."Lisa said "Oh shut-up lisa!"Then jessica threw a pillow at Lisa. "Hey I was just kidding."Then Lisa ran out of the room into the kitchen.Jessica ran after her.When she got there Lisa was holding o big bowl of water.Jessica ran to the sink and was prepared to spray Lisa "You wouldn't"Lisa said "Would I?"Then Jessica sprayed Lisa "Ahhh your dead now!"And Lisa poured the bowl over Jessica head. "Lisa!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!?"Lisa and Jessica were both soaked.Then there was a knock at the door.Lisa and Jessica both ran to get the door but Jessica got there before Lisa."Damn"Lisa said aloud and Jessica opened the door. It was Hiei and Kurama. "Well I see you guys had fun while we were gone."Kurama giggled. "Well are we ready?"Kurama asked "Yeah.Lise are you coming?" "You know what I am going to go with you guy."Lisa smiled "Dont you guy want to change first?"Kurama asked.Lisa and Jessica just looked at eachother and shook there head and said in unison "No!"Then they all walked downstairs into Kurama's car.(And yes Kurama has a car in this story)Lisa and Jessica got in the back and Kurama and Hiei sat in the front.Kurama stared up his car and drove off.Hiei turned on the radio like it was his own car.He put it to 99.5 and the song 'headstrong'By Trapt was playing.Then he turned on the air conditioner on full blast.Jessica and Lisa were shivering in the back "Could you please lower it!"Lisa screamed "Yeah its freak'n cold back here!" "Fine" Then Hiei lowered it . "Oh thanks big help"Lisa said shivering.That brought a smirk on Hiei's face. "Were here."Kurama said as he drove in to the parking lot of Lazer Park.Yusuke and the others were outside and seemed liked they have been waiting there for a while.Lisa and jessica got out of the car and so did Hiei and Kurama.They walked up to the group and Jessica and Lisa introduced themself to every body . Then Kuwabara being his loud self said "What are we doing out here lets go inside!"And everybody foloowed him in.A lady dressed in pink walked up to them. "Hi welcome to Lazer World !Just follow me and i will take you to your both"She said all cheerified. They walked up to the family both and they all sat down. "Can I take your order?" "Well .Wel will have 3 large cheese pizza's !"Yusuke said.Then the waitress left . "So when do we start playing?"Jessica said. "Well usally after pizza but you can go now if you want."Kayko said "Well im going to go then and get my lazer tag on!"Yusuke said and Kurama and Hiei followed him but Kuwabara stayed behind with his precious Yukina. "So."Kuwabara said "Do you havea cat?" "Oh no."Jessica said and covered her face "Yes I do!Hes so cute and his name is Rocky!"Lisa had stars in her eyes "Well I have a cat and hes sooooo cute .His name is Eikichi!" "But mines cooler."Lisa said with a big grin.Botan and Kayko just hid there faces. And Yukina was trying to calm down Kuwabara "Take that back"Kuwabara yeld "I know how we can settle this.How about a game of rock paper scissors." "Alright!I am the master of this game.Ready 1,2....3"Kuwabara put his hand in the paper possition and lisa put her hands in the scissors position. "Ha I win!"Lisa did a little happy dance "Lets see what you got "He put his arm on the table and he was waiting for Lisa to arm wrestle."Fine"she said as they begain to arm wrestle.Kuwabara was winning big time and Lisa was well losing so yeah im a loser there lol. "Hahahahaah I win" "No fair"Lisa pouted Then the waitress walked up with the pizza. "Wow pizza .Hey Jessica remember you burned the pizza last time!Hahahaha!"Thats when Jessica gave Lisa a death glare and she backed off the subject.Yusuke and the guys ran back instantlyBecause they smelled the pizza.The boys scarfed down the pizza and didnt leave any for the girls.Kayko instantly hit Yusuke with her purse and Botan was yelling at everybody. "Well im full."Yusuke said as he walked away to play lazer tag. "Oh I'm going to kill him "Kayko screamed and ran after him. "Oh well might as well go"Botan said and pulled Yukina with her .Kuwabara then looked up and relised that his yukina was gone and ran after her.Then Hiei got bord and walked off.Kurama and Jessica were just making out in the booth. "Well im going to go now."Jessica and Kurama werent even listening to Lisa Then Lisa walked off into where they others guys were.She saw Yusuke run by and shoot her with his laser gun .Kayko soon run after him alittle later.*Wow this is funy*Lisa thought.Then Lisa spotted Hiei ontop of a fack moonrock (Ok the lazer park is themed like your on the moon)*Should i push him of or should i not?That is the question*Then she snuck up behind him and pushed him off .Then she ran off laughing like a maniac.With his Jagan eye he saw who it was.It was Lisa.*Shes going to pay*Then he ran after her. Lisa looked behind her and he was chasing her *oh fuck*she thought but it was to late he caught up behing her and tackled her to the ground.Lisa landed on the ground with a loud thud and Hiei was sitting on her back with her arms under him. "You know this isnt a very good postion." "Apologize." "No." "Then I'm not getting off of you."He grinned "Fine.Ahhh!My nose itchs!"She used all her strength and managed to pull her arms to her face "Ahhhhh thats better."*Think lisa girl umm us your strength and get away.*Then with all her might she pushed him off and ran.*Where to hide where to hide ahha!*Then she ran behind a moon cretor and sat silently. *Damnit where did she go!*His jagen eye began to glow bright blue and he spotted her.He quickly snuck up behind her and pinned her to the ground again.This time he was sitting on her stomach . "Dude your heavy get off me!" "Apologize." "Oh get over yourself"Lisa giggled.Hiei was starting to get turned on by there little game. "Are you going to apologize?" "No" "Then ill make you apologize"Hiei grinned even more. "How?"Lisa looked into his eyes.Hiei lifted one of his eyebrows. ' cliff hanger dah dah dah!!!!!!^_^ review and ill write more muwhahahahaha*does doctor evil pose* 


	6. ooooo hieis sexual tension

"Kurama" Jessica pulled away from the kiss. She looked into his eyes.  
"Hummm"  
"Well since we are at Laser Park let's have some fun."  
He kissed her forehead.  
"Sure" He stood up from his spot and pulled Jessica up.She looked at him and They started walking to were the others were.  
  
"Yukina!" Botan yelled. Yukina came out of her hiding spot and walked over to her Friend. "What is it Botan?" "I just got a call from Koenma" She looked at her friend "What did he say?" "We have another mission...We have to get everyone immediately" Yukina nodded and left to go look at the others.  
  
Hiei looked into Lisa's eyes. Lisa looked back. Lisa smiled.*How should I get him off. Think Lisa think .Maybe you can freak him out or something. Ah... you cant punch him. How about a kiss. No I can't do that. Or can I.*She moved her face closer to his. And in a instant her lips finally touched his. She closed her eyes.*He's going to be so pissed*Instead of what she thought was going to happen she felt his lips kiss her back. She began to blush. Hiei lifted up his hand onto Lisa's cheek and then he pulled away.  
"A hehehe" She didn't know what to say. There was nothing really say or at least she couldn't think of it at the moment right now. He smiled at her. She felt her face begin to heat up.  
"Lisa."  
"Huh" She was speechless. She really had nothing to say.  
"Can I kiss you again?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you really have to ask?" She smiled .Then she put her arms around his neck and they began passionately kissing.  
  
"Ok who's left to find? Kurama, Jessica, Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Me and hey Have any of you seen Lisa and Hiei?" Botan said They all shrugged. Kurama and Jessica walked up to Botan. "Well find them" Kurama said then Jessica and him left. "So why do you need us anyway Botan?" Yusuke asked. "I got an urgent message from Koenma .It seems you got a new case." "Great the little twerp always ruins my fun" Botan gave Yusuke a look that said 'God you're an idiot'.  
  
"Jessica I never got the chance to ask you this, but what kinds of demon are you?" Kurama stopped her.  
"I'm a seerer."  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what a seerer is" He smiled  
"Well I dont like the name demon really because im not really one. You see I am a seerer .A seerer is a person who can see the future or past .I have the also have the ability to control both humans, and demons to do as I please."  
"Oh."  
"I know where they are tee-hee-hee"  
"How,Where?"  
"Well I can also sense things. And there having a lot of fun right now."  
"Well lets go get them." Jessica and Kurama ran to were Lisa and Hiei were.  
"Awww you guys are so cute." Jessica said. Hiei and Lisa looked up at them. They both blushed.  
"Well we have to go Koenma needs us." Kurama said. Lisa and Hiei nodded and got up.  
  
"Man what's taking them so long. My butts asleep" kuwabara said. Yukina hit him with her purse. That's when Kurama and they came back. "Well lets go." Then they left and walked to Kurama's car.  
  
Sorry its so short but hey I had a lot of stress. So hey I hopped you liked it lol.*_* 


	7. visiting the spirit world

_Hel__lo my fellow fan fic. readers, I just like to say this "I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP MY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!" I had to get that off my chest im so sorry I really am.See this is what happened I moved to the bad side of town and I couldn't update so fast ,then I begain to have bad luck *not that its unusual or anything* I begain to have problems with the internet, and finally my brother *The one who pays for it* got fed up and shut it off completly, then my cable and telephone got turned off and they are still curently off.My only way of comunication is my trusty cell phone*Grins*_

_Oh yes I saw my new reviews which I love *sniffle* thank you guys.But you know I got some bad ones to and I was ok whatever because I dont really care if they think my story is bad cuz they dont have to read it if they don't like it.....plus I think there pretty stupid because *See it from my point of view* first I see reviews like" I love the story" so and so you know ,then you see "your story sucks take it off blah blah blah" then after that you see more reviews like "I can't wait till you update I put you on my fav. author list" and im like wow that moron must fell pretty stupid.So I dont really care.Oh yeah I forgot to say ,Im updating at my school thats why you all are able to see this chapter.Now im going to start with the story._  
  


There was a rush of sure panic in spirit world.They could feel the urgent help they needed, like it was pulling them up into a black hole.  
  


"Botan,what did Koenma say exactly."Yusuke said in a bored manner.Keiko was no longer with him and was sadly at her house.  
  


"Well he didn't give me the details but what I can tell is that its pretty bad."Botan said as she floated gently into the air. 

Jessica and Kurama were walking slowly behind them and where holding hands,while Lisa and Hiei on the other hand where just walking in an awkward silent moment.  
  


"Hiei."Lisa decided to break the silence.  
  


"What?"He said not even looking at her.*How could I let this normal girl I mean demon ,make me feel like this,its all because I'm in heat? *  
  


"Are you mad at me or something?"Lisa said while looking up into the clouds*Everything is totally different from my world*  
  


"No."He said.Lisa then leaned on his shoulder.  
  


"Wow, Hiei's not mad.So did you have fun?"She questioned while raising her eyebrows.Hiei' eyes widen slightly and he turned and looked at her.  
  


"Fun doing what?!"He snapped  
  


"Making out muwhahahah!"She said jokingly.He didn't want to answer though and just turned away."I see how it is.ha ha im going to talk to Yusuke then."Then she ran up to Yusuke.  
  


*What do I care if she goes and talks to Yusuke,its not like hes going to do anything anyway.*He reasured himself .Then Yukina walked up to him.  
  


"Hello Hiei."She smiled,her light blue hair blowing into the wind.  
  


"Hi" He said in his grumpy voice.  
  


"So whats up with you and Lisa?"She winked at him.  
  


"Nothing why."He looked up at her  
  


"Nothing it just looked like it-."Then they finally reached Koenma's office, and all went silent  
  


"Well lets go in."Yusuke said and we all followed him. 

The whole office was full of paper work,we could barely find a spot to stand at.  
  


"So what do you want Kid."Yusuke said "You ruined all my fun."  
  


"Yusuke shut-up I'm not in the mood right now,I just wanted to tell you guys that we have found a terrorist in the spirit world."Koenma said silently  
  


"What do you mean by terrorist?" Jessica asked  
  


"Well here's the story, remember when you four were in the dark tornament-"He points to the guys, "There was a fan in the audience that wasnt so normal.He promised himself that him and his gang would fight the winners till death.And nobody heard about him till now.His name is Yuhi Lee, he is a major criminal wanted on serveral ocounts,he is -"Then Lisa interuppted him  


"If hes a major criminal how come nobody has heared about him?"Lisa questioned  
  


"Well thats what I was getting to, Yuhi is over 5 thousand years old ,almost as old as my father, well anyway he said that if the winners don't challenge him in the next dark tournament that he will harm the human world in a way that nobody has ever seen before so I'm sending you to the next dark tournament."  
  


****

_dun-dun-dun__ cliffy well g2g bye review if yah want I was in a hurry to write this chapter as you can see so its not to great bye..I apologize yet again please forgive me._


End file.
